Under the Cloak
by Jewelled Wings
Summary: Under the cloak Raven hides, scared of what her feeling might do to her powers. But when she starts to have feelings she can't understand or control, what will she do? RaeXBB
1. Pizza

**J. Wings**: Welcome peeps too my second fan fiction! This is actually just one where I store all my romantic ideas and force them in Raven and Beast Boy! I do count for the fact that BB _did_ have a thing for Terra but this is after 'Aftershock' so she's already incased in stone. This happens some time after 'Deception' but not that long after. This chapter keeps growing longer so make sure you keep checking back for updates!

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Under the Cloak**

**---Living Room, ****Titans****Tower****7:50pm---******

The titans sat around the living room in various places and positions: Robin was explaining the extraordinary uses of the vacuum cleaner to Star - He was obviously enjoying it because this he could get quite close as he leant of her to help her vacuum the floor; Cyborg and Beast Boy lay sprawled on the floor playing Attack of the Boogers (part III) in which BB was getting his but kicked as he struggled against Cy's slimy attacks; Raven was meditating in a corner…or so the other titans though. She was actually sub-consciously watching Beast Boy from the corner of her eye. Finding herself doing this she mentally kicked herself: Staring at beast boy was something that happened quite often these days and she couldn't understand why. Meanwhile BB was having mental troubles of his own: In his mind he remembered the times he spent with Terra playing the original (Attack of the Boogers part II) of this game. Holding back a tear he attempted to dodge a snot ball attack directed by Cyborg.

"Terra used to love this game." He said suddenly

A deathly silence filled the room and Beast Boy began to silently weep. He still hadn't got over the whole 'Terra into Stone' thing and the others knew he was suffering the most out of all of them. They all also new that if someone didn't somehow come to his rescue soon they might loose their green skinned friend to the traumas of the past.

"I think I'll go to my room now…" he said and trailed towards the door leading to the titans sleeping quarters.

Once he had left the rest of the titans continued there activities though with not quite so much gusto. Raven, after awhile, found she could not concentrate anymore. Standing up she floated towards her room. When she got there, she dragged a wicker chair towards her window and sat upon it. Filled with thoughts of grief she did not notice the taps on her door till they became accompanied by loud words.

"RAVEN! WHAT FLAVOUR?" came the repeated question. Raven walked over to the metal door and slid it open quicker than…most things. BB, who had been leaning on the door, fell directly into her arms, head falling into her breasts. It took him a while to realise what was happening. Her eyes widened as she felt the impact and the changeling stood up guiltily, green skin growing a deeper maroon by the second. Somewhere in her room, a lamp shattered.

"Mushroom!" raven said quickly, slamming the door in his face.

Sighing, she sat back down in her chair and rubbed her face. A strange heat seemed to be rising from her cheeks and she stumbled to the vanity to find the source. A blush! That was something she hadn't seen for ages! Groaning she made her way back to her seat and plumbed down on the textured surface. Why did she feel this way? Why was she feeling at all?

**---Kitchen Area, ****Titans****Tower****8:00pm---******

"Is Raven coming?" Robin asked as Beast Boy walked into the kitchen area of the living room. Wordlessly he picked up the phone and dialled the number of the nearest pizzeria…"IS RAVEN COMING?" Robin bellowed. As if in answer one of the metallic doors slipped open and in stepped Raven. Robin opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by Raven's quick speech: "No pizza yet? That's ok! That's absolutely fine…um; I'll just be going now!" this speech was un-ravenly quick but the titans dismissed this matter and turned their attention to Beast Boy who was attempting to order pizzas whilst shaking from head to toe, clear signs of a blush forming. "A v-v-veggie p-please...and a m-m-m-meat supreme and a W-W-WHAT? No not you sir my friends are just s-s-st-staring at me with a weird expression...yes they do know why I'm green...NO I'M NOT NACKED! Just get some pizza over here pronto!" slamming down the phone BB looked at his friends. "Well it's not my fault they're so big!"

**---Living Room, Titans Tower 8:05pm---**

****

The remaining three titans stared in shock at the door the other two had marched through in regular intervals. "What are so BIG?" Cyborg asked. "Why was raven so unlike Raven?" Starfire followed "And why did Beast Noy not wait for the..." there was a knock at the door that interumpted Robin's speech, "PIZZA!"


	2. Park half finished

**J. Wings**: Yeehee! I got reviews people! Wahoo! Thank you all! I'm not sure were this chapter is going but I think it will be placed in just the park. Raven will be highly OCC but that's what happens when you fall in love! I think I'll make Cyborg meet Jinx again in this Chappie. Other wise I'm making up someone for him...actually I think I'll use my own character to be the princess of the Metal Man's heart. Anyway, on with the story!

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Under the Cloak**

**---4rth Grassy Clearing to the left, Jump City Park 2:30pm---**

The following days had passed without any further incidents...unless you count the robbery when Gizmo escaped from Jail. But there weren't any further incidents that Raven was concerned about since that day in the tower. She sat now, meditating and did not notice a Starfire walked into the clearing.

"Friend Raven; have you seen Robin?"

"No Star, I have not seen...This isn't gonna be like the time before we switched bodies is it?"

Starfire laughed when Raven said that and shook her head.

"No, I know were Beast Boy and Cyborg are but I am simply looking to spend time with friend Robin!"

The ever so familiar day dreamy look came into Star's eyes as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Raven new how Star felt...No she didn't! She couldn't feel like Star did!

Could she?

Just then Robin strode in the clearing.

"Star! I've been looking all over for you!" Star blushed as Robin said that. "And Beast Boy's been looking all over for _you_."

Raven fell out of her position in the air and landed on the ground with a soft _blump_. Hurriedly she stood up and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

"Why?" She asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"He wants to know if you want the last of his tofu dogs."

Raven sighed and reminded herself that with Beast Boy you should never get your hopes up! Wandering out of the clearing she wondered what she had been hoping for.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Are you sure that was Raven?"

"No."

**---Some Random Field, Jump City Park 2:31pm---**

Cyborg gazed at the girls beside the skate ramp...man were they hot...In the past 5 minutes since the had appeared he had constantly had to remind himself of his gorgeous Jinx and what she would think of the thoughts he was thinking at the moment. But...

He watched as one of them on baggy jeans and a grey hoody (AN: Hoodies rock! XD) jumper did a flip and landed it perfectly. In spite of himself he smiled but stood up abruptly as he noticed the boys hanging around the ramp. As she got of it, one grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Cyborg watched in horror as others, who reminded him of gorillas, grabbed her arms and held her writhing body still. She struggled but with no avail. The first boy, obviously the leader of the rest, ordered her screaming friends to be quieted and restrained as he began to let his hands roam her slender form. As the skater girl she struggled more the males began to laugh. Enraged, Cyborg began to walk forward but then stopped abruptly as he saw the skater girl's eyes narrow: The glowed the grey color of steel and her hands began to glow the same hue as her temper rose.

The more timid boys scattered but the ring leader and his pals remained. A bike nearby began to glow and flew up in the air and stopped directly after the leaders head.

"Release me and my friends." The girls voice said huskily, mainly dew to the gigantic hand that clutched her throat. "Or else..."

The bike dropped and stopped sharply above the ring leaders head. He did as she asked and him and his team – the ones that hadn't fled – backed away.

Sneering, he nodded his head towards her, "You were lucky this time Mechy. Not next time though, not next time."

Turning he ran but bumped into a metal chest as he did so.

"Who said there'd be a next time?"

**---The Same Random Field, Jump City Park 2:40pm---**

"What happened?" Robin asked as he watched the boys being loaded into a van.

"I dunno. Ask her." He gestured to the girl that lay sprawled on the grass beside the skate ramp. Her friends were clustered round her in hysterics. An ambulance member walked over to her body and tried to hoist her up but the minute he came within a few centimeters of her a gray force-field shot up around her. The titans walked over to the panicking girls and Raven knelt on the grass. A black aurora surrounded the girl and lifted her over to the T-Car that was parked nearby.

"We'll take her back to the tower.


End file.
